Hello
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Beast Boy has a...little problem. Okay, it's BIG. And his life's at stake. Raven finds out, and she wants to help! But is Beast boy up for trying? 1rst person BBrae UPDATE! READ CH. 2!
1. Prologue: Hello

**Hello**

**By eMOTIV**

**Prologue**

_It's as though the world stopped spinning._

_The hot sun's light shines on me, waiting for explanations I cannot give._

_The blood-soaked needle lay beside my bed, in a bleach-filled cup. It smells putrid, you know, but I learned to ignore it . . . after a while._

_An explanation, you want?_

_Grab a pillow and blanket._

_I used to be all happy and bubbly, and I used to crave attention like nutrients. My friends labeled me 'weird' and 'immature', and boy . . . did it hurt._

_They laughed at me._

_But tell me . . ._

_As I look at the liquid I am about to inject into my arm . . . into my bloodstream, I can't help but wonder . . ._

_Who will be laughing now?_

* * *

**A/N: _I bet you all haaate me for doing this to himmm . . . but it was just an idea that popped into my head, 'specially since you all loved Downward Spiral so much. So I uhh . . . decided to write this._**

_**It's dedicated to Symphony in Sorrow (Crap . . . hope I worded it right . . .) and Carrot the LuvMachine, and Vibora, and Emmery. 3 You all rawwwwkkkkkkkk.**_

_**I know most of you don't like Evanescence much, xDDD cept for Emmy and Lex. (YES! F3R THE NICKNAMES I GIVE YOU!)**_

_**Sooo for the rest of the story, EXPECT KICKASS ROCK AND ROLL SONG TITLES! W00000! PARTY, NOW!**_

_**Yeah okay . . .**_

_**Please read and review! And beware: This rating may go up.**_

_**I already have an R-rated fic. On the way . . . (It's R-Rated for 'heavy' angst, and . . . quite a few sexual inferences. XDDD)**_

_**Mari**_


	2. Swapmeet

_**Hello**_

**Chapter 1:**

**_Swapmeet_**

**Chapter Summary:**

_Beast Boy, through his own eyes, re-tells how he got 'started', with a lot of strange AD/HD-like behavior, and some dark humor._

**A/N:**

_**I'm getting my computer back on Wednesday! Yaaaay! Good news! (Alexa, you better be reading this . . .) IM GETTING MY PC BACK TOMORROWWWW!**_

_**since I wrote this Monday night out of pure boredom, while listening to moosic, I will post it today, Tuesday, at the local public library on the computers. –thumbs up, winks- And tomorrow, I will be able to be on AIM! YAAAYYY! RPPP BUDDDIESSS! Colie-chan! Wassupie? I miss you, fwiend! –superglompsnug- Yes, Lex, I stole that from you.**_

_**Anyway, -glomps lex- WE CAN RP TOMORROW!**_

_**Everyone I have a new obsession:**_

_**NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! On Sunday, I saw it for the first time in I think 8 years. And I saw it again last night cause I rock and I can. XDDD The commercial for D2: The mighty Ducks . . . and Snow White on VHS . . . and Gargoyles . . . OH! All of these things? I don't own.**_

_**The title of Today's chapter comes from the Nirvana song, (Excellent!) SWAAAAPMEEET! Which someday, I will find . . . seeing as I have Bleach on tape . . . AND I WILL SEND THE SONG TRACKS TO YOU, LEX!**_

_**So anyway, I've changed this concept. The way Beast Boy retells his experiences is going to be through diary entries. But they arent exactly entries. It's more sounding like he's telling the story to you, the reader, or to an old friend or to Raven. But just note that he's writing all of this down, because it will all pay off in later chapters. Oh! And the stuff in quotes? That's not stuff I'm saying. Anything in this story is stuff HE'S saying . . . err, writing. But the only things I ever say are in A/N's.**_

_**GOOD NEWS! My neighbors are going to make me their baby-sitter! And so once it gets closer to spring and summer, when they like to go out and do things a lot more and leave their kids behind, they're going to call meeee! Yaaay! My neighbors are nice. n.n I'd know, since I hung out with their 8 year old for 5 years, and their 3 year old for . . . negative 3.9 or whatever years. n.n**_

_**IM JUST HAPPY TO FINALLY BE ABLE TO EARN MONEY TO BUY CLOTHES FROM HOT TOPIC! Woo! XDD sorry. Im just known as a literal trash-dump at school because of my lack of clothing andI'm just ranting randomly here. I'll shut up. XDD I'm turning into the way BB will act in this story. All calm and mellow and AD/HD like and stuff. So go read.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

* * *

I guess I need a little time to reflect on this life . . . and I once heard that the first step to getting help about having a problem, is ADMITTING you HAVE a problem in the first place. I guess I should admit it. 

I have a problem with drugs, everyone.

This story will be told through my point of view . . . through my own eyes. You know the beginning, but we don't know the answer.

Because I don't know if we'll ever know who will be laughing now . . . Maybe it will be you . . . maybe it will be me . . .

Maybe, it will be . . . the world.

I don't really care about my life anymore; I guess you can infer that. I've done enough to destroy every perfect thing that I ever had . . . all because of drugs. Actually, it's mostly just one drug that has really trashed up my system. The drug was, and is heroin.

So let us reflect for a tad amount of time, before we move onto the present, and I can live my life from there.

When did this all begin you ask? Well, it all began . . . Gosh, I don't know . . . When I turned 18, I suppose.

Oh! And as my warning? I may seem really . . . different than normal, as you can tell. I have shed the coat of that insecure joker, and have moved on to the exterior body-mask of an insecure junkie. There actually IS a difference, just so you know. Yes, the difference is a clear, straight line that is easily legible.

I guess that it all began when thoughts popped into my mind one day. It was in the T-Car, back when I was 17, and it was . . . oh, 3 years after that whole death of Terra. And about a year after that whole ordeal with Raven, and Slade the pedophile going after her with her dad, that demon guy, Trigon.

Okay, so it was in the T-Car, right? Well, everything was going great, and going fine . . . until I saw Raven sitting next to me, just blankly staring out the tinted windows. It was right then, that I truly realized how much exterior beauty she had.

Of course I always thought she was pretty. Even when I was really into Terra, I thought she was one of those 'dark beauty' kinds of gals, and before Terra, I had a . . . okay, it kinda wasn't little, but it wasn't exactly BIG, per se, seeing as I had a BIG crush on Terra, and before I met Terra, and liked Raven, it wasn't as big as the future BIG crush I would have on Terra. But it WAS kinda large. I'd say medium.

Okay, I had a medium-sized crush on Raven BEFORE Terra. And while Terra was here, I admit, when I was trying to get the blonde girl to warm up to me, I still had SOME mixed feelings for Raven. Like, if the love-boat of my infatuation with Terra sank, there would always be Raven, right?

Wrong.

'That's just cruel, Beast Boy,' I told myself, because it is. Using a girl as a second route to happiness? I scoff at the sound, because it's unfair to that girl.

It's like using a needle. One needle's soaked with blood; your FAVORITE needle, is soaked with blood. You don't wanna inject a gory-looking thing into your arm, or else you'd be afraid of getting sick to your stomach, you know? Well, then you find this nice, neat, shiny, newly-bleached needle, fresh out of the package, dipped into bleach, cleared of any bacteria that could somehow get onto it . . . which is kinda impossible to the mind, but it kinda IS possible, I think . . .

But you KNOW you should bleach the bloody needle, but it's just so . . . I don't know. Is this example helping you, any?

So you throw out the old, dirty, old, old, old, bloody needle, and use that new, shiny needle as another route to getting high.

Imagine that new, shiny needle's feelings! He/She/It must feel really stupid, and worthless, and like . . . 4 star! Or 3 . . . or 2 . . . or second-rate. I once stayed in a 3 star hotel, once, with my parents when I was little, on our way to Africa.

Our plane landed in Paris, you see, and we were going to take ANOTHER plane to get to Upper Lamumba, because the entire one-way, one-flight flight would be too much, ironically. So we tired anyway, and we stayed in a 3 star hotel. It was pretty comfy, mind you.

It was also a Best Western! Best Westerns are awesome, and this one was all . . . 3 star and all? Well I was 3, but I remember all of this. I think I have a photographic memory, too.

But how did I get on this topic?

ANYWAY!

So I finally saw Raven's true beauty, and I got this weird, lumpy feeling in my stomach. It was actually kind of similar to what I felt when I accidentally saw Starfire naked in the shower that one time, and I kept it a secret and all. Not that I have any attraction to Starfire . . . but just . . . UGH! I'm innocent! I was 15, okay? A growing boy . . . and she was 16 . . . and naked . . . in the shI also think I have AD/HD or ADD or whatever, because I'm skipping from topic-to-topic like TV channels.

I think that comes from having your brain get screwed so many times, you know?

So anywayyyyy, that lumpy feeling kind of planted itself in my stomach, and began to eat away at my insides; kinda like a parasite.

The lumpy blob-like feeling reproduced quickly, and turned into the feeling that I thought that I was gonna throw up. But then Raven turned and caught my eye, and our eyes like . . . locked.

I felt all tingly all of a sudden, before she leaned in. I thought she was going to kiss me, so I slowly leaned in also, until I realized that all she was doing was putting her hand on my forehead to see if I was insane, or if I just had a fever. I froze mid-lean, and opened my eyes, watching her.

"I feel fine," I lied blankly, and my words were slurred together like I was on drugs. Which, I was not, I promise you. I wasn't into that stuff yet. Look for that stuff later on in this story o'mine.

"You don't look fine," she told me, moving her cool, smooth hand to my cheeks. I shivered at her touch, and I felt goosebumps trace across my skin. But common sense was yelling—No, SCREAMING, for me to do something about this good feeling.

"No, really, Raven," I said, gently peeling her hand off of my face. It was all nice and cool, (HER HAND!), after all . . . but I couldn't allow myself to live a lie like that. "I think I was just . . . zoning out?" I came up with an excuse. A good excuse, because zoning out IS a good excuse.

Raven shrugged, placing her hand back onto her pant-less (NOT THAT WAY! She wears leotard, duh) lap, and saying, "You don't feel warm."

"That's because I don't have a fever. Because I'm not sick. So don't worry about it," I said, and my words sounded all monotone, just like her voice. I realized this a few seconds too late, and raised a hand to my lips, wondering how that flat, dry sound had come via my vocal chords.

Cyborg looked at me through the rear-view mirror, his human eyebrow raised. "Ya okay, B?"

I slumped in my seat, filled to bursting with aggravation. I mean, you would be, too, right? If everyone kept thinking you were sick, like morbidly or physically or mentally or something, but you actually felt fine, except for that lumpy feeling in your stomach? Unless it were a school-day, and you were looking for an easy escape, that is.

"I'm fine," I growled, making a few grumbling noises. "If I say I'm fine, then God forbid it, I must be fine."

Robin also looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

I wondered why HE always got to ride shot-gun. Either him, Starfire, or Raven. But never moi. Do you know what that's like? Always sitting in the middle, and never getting a directly fresh source of air lapping at your face as your best friend's car (which was designed totally awesomely) cruised down the paved streets of a completely awesome city?

Well, I do know what it's like. And I couldn't wait until I was 18, I remember, because I thought that maybe, then Robin would give ME a chance to ride up front.

"You sure you feel alright?" Robin asked. Starfire placed a hand on top of my own, which I assumed was out of concern. Unless it was out of pity because she too also had that lumpy feeling inside, (Probably for Robin), or because she too wanted to ride shot-gun and have the cool suburban or whatever breezes lift her red hair. Red hair rocks.

But it doesn't turn me on, I assure you. Neither does pink hair. Or blonde (anymore). Now . . . or well, THEN, I was going through a dark, purple phase. I began to notice Raven a lot more intimately. I began to look at her in places that I hadn't looked at before, (OKAY, OKAY, so I DID look at them before . . . but not as intently . . .)

So, it was that day that I found out what my real job was.

I was supposed to always be cracking corny jokes that everyone hates, and always get told that I shouldn't do that, and I should be more like HIM, or HER, or THIS, or THAT. And then when I AM like that, without hardly even noticing it, I'm all looked at weirdly, and like . . . ASKED to be the way that I was before, when they told me to change.

Ai-yi-yi . . . It's a never-ending cycle of confusion. So back then, I was going through this phase of dark and purple things, but also a phase of wondering who I really was. I was 17, and I was young, and I wanted to explore.

I didn't know I was going to explore in places that shouldn't be explored into, though.

I admired Raven for a moment more, after stealing another glimpse at her. Her neck was craned, showing her pulsing jugular and lovely-sculpted collar-bone, (-purrs-), and her lovely violet hair was blowing in the small breeze that circulated through the windows. Her eyes were set outside, on the sky, which was bloody-pink and blue-ish . . . like COTTON CANDY! (I got hungry, then), because the sun was beginning to set. I thought that it was beautiful . . . but then I glanced at her again, quickly, and thought:

'Nahhh . . . not as much as HER.'

Do you KNOW how corny that sounded inside of the mind of ME, Beast Boy?

Well, I guess you may, but may not.

And that's okay, then.

So I was obsessed.

Big deal.

Lotsa guys were, and are, and WILL BE, obsessed with a certain, special woman. And I'm sure it's like-wise with women for men . . . and even lesbians for women, and gay guys for other guys. Not to be a homophobe or anything . . . I mean, I'm a straight guy with gay pride andHow did this whole shebang thing get to reach the levels of sexuality?

Let's rewind.

Okay, so I was obsessed.

Big deal.

I mean, so maybe I would die to kiss her, and touch her, and hug her . . . I'm sure it was perfectly normal. I'm sure most of it came from hormones acting up, you know?

But as I wet my lips, and looked out her window at the sunset, I think I remember asking myself why they were called 'hormones', if most of the victims of 'hormones' had not been whores.

At least . . . I THOUGHT they hadn't been whores . . . and I still think that they all couldn't possibly have been—Now HOW did this conversation turn to THAT?

Anyway, so that's the night that I first had those feelings.

Have my moods changed since I first began telling this story? At first, I was all shallow, and secluded, but now I feel calm inside. I think that's why they say counseling helps.

Maybe when I'm done telling this story, I'll be over my addiction! Or at least, I'll have the will power and mental capabilities to over-come my addiction . . . ('Sha! And monkeys will fly out of my butt . . .)

Okay, so it's highly unlikely. Maybe when I'm done telling my story, I will have just earned the courage, and true desire to change, and eventually over-come my addiction.

Just don't put me into one of those de-toxing places, please.

So what do I say now? I pretty much explained a lot about my thoughts on that one night in the T-Car, when I realized I loved Raven.

Oh, yeah! Now I remember.

Okay, about 3 weeks after that incident, guess whose birthday it was?

If you guessed Starfire's, I think you need to get your fortune-telling crystal ball waxed. Cause it's fogged up or maybe has pizza sauce on it or SOMETHING, clouding the perfect image of ME! But I wasn't ANYWHERE near perfect, and neither is this story. Because this is the part when things get dark . . . This is the part where I admit I have a problem, and I tell you how I obtained that problem, and this is the part where . . .

The part where I have to tell you about my dark birthday . . .

The one birthday I would remember forever, and regret forever as well. The one birthday that ruined my life.

One good thing came out of this birthday. I actually kissed a girl. THE girl that I always wanted to, you see. The girl I just admitted I loved.

But I think it was against her will . . . and I think I almost raped her . . . That is, before the guards grabbed me by the arms and threw me over to the 'loving' arms of Cyborg, who shoved me in the car on myWell, let me just start the story.

I woke up that morning because I fell out of my bed, and hit my head on the base of my bunk-bed. It really hurt, you know, and I cried out as soon as I could breathe awake breaths, and I looked around. I was having the PERFECT dream! It was the best! I think that was my best birthday present of all.

In the dream, Raven said she loved me, after we had totally flirted for an hour at a video-store, deciding which was better: Napoleon Dynamite, or Spaceballs.

I caved, saying Spaceballs, while she sided with Napoleon all the way. I told her tots were nice, s'long as they were on her, xDD.

Okay, so it was a tiny bit perverted once we got to the making out part, but I assure you, there was no sexual activity. (There MIGHT have been, if I had stayed asleep a little longer . . . if I hadn't fallen out of bed.)

When I woke up, rubbing my throbbing bruise, it took me a few seconds to realize where I was, and that I was actually on my bed-room floor, and not the floor of some crazy, whacked-out prostitute's apartment, or the floor of the video store.

It was also then that I realized that it was my birthday! I had been smiling dazedly up until that moment of realization, when my face fell. How old was I going to be again?

But when I remembered that I was, in fact, 18 now, I shot up, whooping in joy. I punched the air with my fists, and I bolted upright, and jumped to my feet, doing a victory dance in my room. Okay, so I also did a few victory laps around my room too . . . and I tripped on 4 stacked plates of old tofu pizza, and I fell onto the floor, getting a nasty rug-burn and a purple bruise.

Purple. The perfect color for my phase.

So I stood up, beaming, and turned to my mirror. I shouted, "18 YEARS, BABY!" And I threw open the door. The bad part was that the door kinda smacked me in the face, and so I got another small purple bruise on my forehead.

Okay, scratch that.

It was a LARGE purple bruise. But pain or no pain, this was my 18th birthday! Or it kinda was.

So I had paraded down the hall. Okay, scratch that too.

I SKIPPED down the hall. Yes, I skipped. Skipped as in Laverne and Shirley's theme-song intro, skipping down the streets of Milwaukee, pretending to have arms looped with Raven's.

But alas, my arms were not, in fact, looped with Raven's. So I just skipped down the hall-way to the elevator. Raven stood behind me, and she had an eyebrow quirked. "Uhh . . ."

"It's my birthday," I explained, sounding like a hyper-active, over-happy AD/HD victimized little boy. But I was just an adult, who was really into the moment because I . . . I WAS AN ADULT!

I think that was the last day I was ever truly happy, you know.

But still, continuing.

Raven smiled shyly. "Oh," she said, and extended a hand. "Happy birthday. So you're a man now, yes?"

"You sound like a mom . . ." I mused to her, blinking. But I took her small ivory hand in my own, because I was really happy! I gave it a gentle squeeze, beaming up at her, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. Because, since I was 18, and also a man, I could now officially kiss random girls for no reason!

Okay, so I just had made up that rule. I kissed her because:

I liked her. No, I LOVED her, you dolt. I was MADLY in love with her.

I was really happy and into the moment

I wasn't quite thinking straight . . . which kind of goes with number 2, but who cares.

Raven blushed, but I doubt it was because she harbored 'feelings' for me, like I did for her, and I yanked her into the elevator with me.

The rest of the morning was kind of self-explanitory. We got to the Main Room, ate a huge breakfast that Starfire put out in celebration of the 'day of my birth', and Robin told me that we would exchange presents after that.

So at 11 a.m., Cyborg set his famous 8-layered-cake (With THREE kinds of frosting, people!) on the table, and 4 different presents were soon piled in front of me.

Whenever I think of this day, and I reach this part, everything moves in slow motion now. I can hear my heart beating, thudding darkly in my chest, and the 4 neatly-wrapped presents turn into boxes that I can store my heroin and drugs in. And Cyborg, strolling over and handing me a robot-decorated box, turns into the same guy who got me high that night.

I think that vision/day-mare began in a dream, and started recurring often during the day when I thought about it. But whenever I exit that day-mare/day-dream, I'm dowsed in my own sweat.

Back to the story . . .

I sat at the end of the table, with Raven on one side of me, and Cyborg on another. Robin and Starfire sat across from each-other then, with Robin next to Raven, and Star next to Cy.

I remember smiling grandly at them all, and asking innocently "So what are these boxes for?"

Raven rolled her eyes, and gave a rare smile that showed her pearly white teeth, (I'll always remember that smile . . . n.n) and said "Just open your presents, Beast Boy. Or I'll have to return mine."

I smiled at her, and we locked eyes. "You would really do that for me? Oh, Raven, you're so kind . . ."

So I opened my presents, and found that Cy had given me . . . a cool leather box, decorated via paint, to look like there were nuts and bolts on it. (EEWWWWW pervertedness. XD) So I opened the box, and there were these tools. So it was a tool-box. Hm. "Thanks Cy!" I said.

"They're to finally fix that old moped o'yours," He explained. I nodded, smiling, and repeated my thanks.

I opened Robin's, and found that it was a T-Shirt saying 'I Do All My Own Stunts :P'. I laughed slightly. "That I do," I said. "Thanks."

He nodded.

I opened Starfire's, and found that it was a . . . purple blob. More for my purple phase! "What is it . . .?" I asked.

"On my world, when one turns that age, he or she is given the knefjella, which is a purple 'blob' that teaches them responsibility! The knefjella can grow, and be nurtured like a child. I have given one to all of our friends, now!" Starfire explained cheerfully.

I smiled weakly, setting it down. And I moved on to Raven's, which I had saved for last, (BEST FOR LAST!). I carefully opened it, and blinked in surprise.

It was a diary, which was black, with a metal sword on the cover, with a few 'splatters' of shiny red 'blood'. There was a heart beside it, which was shiny and red, and both of the objects were 3-D. I smiled. "Awesome. A diary?"

"Being an adult has its challenges," Raven said with a shrug. "Sometimes it's good to have something to confide your flaws into." She smiled. "Trust me, it works. And now we won't have to hear your jokes anymore."

Robin and Cyborg high-fived. "Amen," they both said in agreement.

I just smiled, and said sincerely, "Thanks, Raven."

So that diary I got for my birthday? This is it, chump.

Yep. I wrote all of THIS in a diary entry.

So someday, when I'm all grown up, (more than I am now, I mean), like when I've got a family or kids or something, I can look back and see who I was . . . or AM, for right now.

So this is more than a diary.

It's me.

So, you probably wanna know what happened that night that changed my life forever? Alrighty! But a warning: Gruesomeness to the max. Believe me. And as you can probably imagine, it somehow involves me with drugs. And if you're REALLY smart, you would've figured out that it probably was the first time I used drugs.

And it wasn't so pleasant.

But I can tell you the aftermath of this dark part:

It kept me coming back for more.

So that night . . . Whoa, things are really hazy about that night. Actually, I'm not too sure about ALL of it . . . but I'll do my best to re-call it for you.

I remember Cyborg pulled me aside, and said that since I was a responsible man, and was 18, I was allowed to go to the local club with them. I remember feeling proud and happy, like a kid who just got entirely toilet-trained, right?

Well, I also remember strutting out of the tower towards the T-Car, and GUESS WHAT?

I GOT TO RIDE SHOT-GUN! With Raven behind me! So I could secretly sneak looks at her . . . without her or anyone else knowing!

And that I did, and when we arrived at the club, everything got all foggy and hard to clearly recall. I do remember that the music was pounding, and I thought that I would fall to the floor, dropping dead with a heart-attack. That is, if I didn't go deaf first, or blind from the flashing lights.

The perfect place to get high. –sarcasm-

We entered the club, and I danced a LOT. I even danced with Raven at my side, and I think . . . wait no, that part I was thinking about was later. So me and Raven danced sort of.

And then I remember being pushed into another crowd, and the others were too into the music to really care. So I drifted away from them, feeling really happy. And the foggy part is exactly when that arm lashed out at me.

I was face to face with a blood-shot-eyed guy, who was smiling at me. He laughed, and apologized for if he scared at me, but that he saw my T-Shirt, (Led Zeppelin. 'Sha. It has bleach stains though, now) and thought it was cool to see a Zep fan out tonight.

I could tell he was high, but we started talking, and then he offered me drugs. I asked him what kind, and he said that they werent very strong, and held out a small bag of this white powdery stuff, and held out a few tiny-looking cigarettes.

I shrugged, and finally gave in. After all, I wanted to look good for both this guy, and Raven. So he took out a needle. At first, I was kinda fricked out, but he assured me it would be all right, and it wouldn't hurt. I believed him. I shouldn't have. Oh! By the way, his name was Rip.

So he shot up for me, and we lit up those tiny cigarettes and inhaled away.

That's when things go black. And they come back to life, in color, but everythings blurry. I must've given Rip my address sometime, and my name too, and all of my info, and he gave me these bags of drugs or whatever, and said they were my 'birthday present'. Then he left, saying he'd see me again. So I dazedly and stonedly and 'high'ly danced my way back over to the others.

I spotted Raven, I think, and I knew it was Raven. I don't know HOW I knew it was Raven, but she does have a particular scent, (that smells AWESOME).

We danced, and we even did a grind! It was so awesome . . . then the next thing I knew, we were kissing, and touching. And then she shoved me off of her.

I fell backwards, and she asked 'What the hell' was wrong with me. The club owners grabbed me, and I was all messed up, and they threw me into Cyborg's big strong arms. I think I was drunk too, because I started getting these killer headaches really early, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I remember saying 'I'm gonna throw up' repeatedly.

Cyborg put me in the T-Car, and the others went back in to party. To this day, I think he might have been a little drunk too. I think that he thought that I was just a little sick from his cake. Actually, I think EVERYONE in that club got drunk that night.

So I sat in the T-Car alone for hours, until it was 1 a.m., and I started getting those weird hangover symptoms, and I walked out, and wandered a bit. I threw up a shit-load of crap onto the grass nearby, and there was an awful smell. And then I felt strong arms pick me up, and then everything went black.

When I woke up the next morning, I had the worst hangover you could imagine. But something was alluring. I rediscovered the packets in my pocket.

I learned the secrets. I practiced them. I became them.

And that's the intro to the story about how I became a junkie . . .

I'm really tired now, and I think it's time I go get something to eat. I'll start viewing my whole life story thing tomorrow. Tomorrow is when I start to live my life.

Tomorrow, I hope I can begin this whole . . . mental transformation-thing.

_**G'night.**_

**__**

**--**

****

**UPDATE! Hello is on HIATUS! It may not be updated at ALL, if this writer's block continues to corrupt my mind...I know that I'm letting a lot of you down, and that I am such a friggin procrastinator who always starts new stories all the time and has like, a million on old...(YAY RUN-ON SENTENCE!) but I'm sorry.**

**If you have any ideas, please feel free to send 'em in...I just can't write a story from a drug addict's point of view, I guess. I mangled BB in this, and it's unbelievably OOC. So yeah. Anyway, if this export thing works, which it hardly does because for some reason, it hates me, then well... I'm gonna tell ya that I have a fictionpress account with my bff, Lex, and it's called 'Velveteen Cashmeritan'. We're making a series about demons and st00f. And I'm going to make another account there for myself, to house the original fiction work that I created during writing club.**

****

**Wow that paragraph was long...the original story is about 3 kids, some romance between them...some dark family secrets...a mother who never returned...yeah, good stuff.**

**i might also post some story i made today during study hall at last minute for my english class. Something about 'if you were a victim of metamorphosis for a day...' blah-blah. Mine was probably the most random...why am I rambling on?**

****

**anyway, here's a quote...:**

**'Why me? Why not George bush, or Ted Bundy, or Peter Brady?'**

****

**hehehe...why am I still talking? ...anyway, you can read some of my other stories...titans forever isn't on hold. (heh, its the easiest to write, anyhow), it's just that I'm trying to map out how to bring in all the ideas I thought up. In The End (Previously known as 'Wealth and Love' but was changed cause that sounded like a murder mystery romance title my mom would read about ...) is on hiatus. Whoever that prettyboy Nelson-brother (metal fans would know whatIm talking about...-smirks- I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVE AND AFFECTION!) who made out with Rae is, I dunno who he is either, so dont feel alone.**

**green album is the type of story whose inspiration comes and goes...so yeah. dunno when that'll be updated..soon, most likely. Slade's Downfall is right...I should've included the mongoose scene...and I dont want it to be as hurried as IKWTCBS was...but yeah. Expect that scene to be seen (scene, seen...hehehe) as a later flash-back in the future...aka, most likely next chapter. if i forget, then grab a machine gun, don the Arnold Schwar...z...inegger...gear, and hunt me down like a squirrel. (HAHA, JON! EAT THAT FOR BREFFAST!) Uh...what else? ...uh... -thinks- i know i have a million more stories..right?**

**OH! Yeah. i just updated the titans lament...so yeah...okay...more'll come soon...yes i know I made robin a dillusional,f reaky old bastard, but yeah...it made Emmery happy, right emmery?**

**the night of chaos...well...uh...i dunno. my hyperness hasnt been so severe...sometime it'll be updated though. I hope...yeah...eventually...XDD keep the reviews coming...its been staying at the same number. -pokes it- it's dead. WOOOO! lets do the mexican hat dance on it! -grabs Emmery and boogies down-**

**i'm proud to say i'm getting more and more into anime. i now adore samurai champloo, inuyasha, wolf's rain, and DNAngel. I'm gonna get into Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma 1/2, and...Full Metal Alchemist, most likely. Anyway...about S.C... my friend shayna says that she heard that Mugen and Fuu become a couple...dude, is that true? REPLYYY...**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY COMINGG...its a general bbrae romance type thing...screw plots! we need indepth, deep...hard to decipher stories! WOOOOOO!**

**anyway, this has been fun. -bows-**

**expect more updates from me, i guess. next week is finals...and i have half days...and you can always expect to see me on, ya know...axPERFECT0CIRCLE...at any time,yo. AIM forever...-holds up flag-**

**Now for the preppy exit feature...**

**LyK lAtA dAyZ**

**-mary**


End file.
